Kagome gets over Inuyasha
by Sesshomarukagomer
Summary: Kagome had had enough and had found herself another guy... What will Inuyasha think, and who is this new guy? Read to find out! ( I wont add the one she fell for until he's revealed in the story! But he IS a guy in the anime! )
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha goest to visit Kikyo.

The one he loved and lost, and now replaces with Kagome.

He knows Kagome gets hurt everytime he does this, but he doesn't see the problem.

He gets Kagome during the day, and Kikyo at night!

It seems all fine to him.  
So Inuyasha walks straight into his and Kikyo's meeting place, like the normal thing it is.

"I'm so sorry Kagome!," Says Sango," That mutt doesn't deserve someone like you."

Kagome waves it off.

"Seriously Sango it doesnt affect me anymore!," says Kagome while cleaning out the dishes used for the ramen in the stream,"After a while you get used to it... and move on."

Sango drops the bowl she was cleaning.

"Do you mean you found another guy?"

"Well...," Says Kagome, blushing," I believe so.."

"OH THANK THE KAMI'S!," Screams Sango ," KAGOME GOT OVER THAT MUTT!"

"Shh! Sango! No need for the whole world to hear!" Says Kagome, looking like a tomato.

"Kagome, this is something to celebrate! We should have a - a - what do you call it Kagome?" Question's Sango.

"Do you mean a party?" Replies Kagome.

"Yes, yes! A party! And we shall invite the finest of ladies!" Enters Miroku.

A huge BANG can be heard throughout the forest, scaring away the animals.

"HENTAI! THIS IS SERIOUS! KAGOME DOESN'T HAVE TO MOPE ABOUT THAT MUTT ANYMORE!" Yells Sango.

"I know Sango, and I am happy for her and I totally agree with the idea of a party..." Replies Miroku.

"A party? What's a party? And what's it for?" Comes a voice from the woods who they recognize as Inuyasha... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome got over you!" Says Shippo happily.

The clearing went silent.

He had gone unnoticed the whole time, watching the coversation, and pleased by what he heard.

Shippo was still a child in demon years and didn't know that what he had just announced was important.

Very important.

"Heh, Kagome loves me like she always has," states Inuyasha with a huge egotistical grin," Right Kagome?"

Kagome was silent.

"Oi Kagome!," says Inuyasha a bit annoyed," Tell the brat you love me!"

"I do love you Inuyasha..." Kagome starts

Inuyasha with a sly grin states," Told ya brat."

"But not how I used to." Kagome finishes.

An Awkward silence fills the air.

"Heh, whatever, this is probably just some girl thing! You'll come running back to me in no time! Besides I have Kikyo, I won't miss you for a few days." states Inuyasha smugly.

"Thanks for understanding Inuyasha, though I'm afraid it wont be a few days. It'll be permanent." Says Kagome as she grabs the bowls and walks back to camp, with Shippo on her shoulder while being followed by Miroku and Sango who have huge grins on their faces.

' The wench couldn't have really gotten over me anyways. The only guy that would be possible is Koga and that Hojo kid... she wouldnt pick them I know.'

"I really can't believe Shippo said that," says Sango," But I'm glad he did because the look on the Mutt's face was priceless!"

"I wish I had gotten to tell Inuyasha myself... But I think I would have just kept dodging the subject... I'm glad Shippo said it." Kagome says

"Yes, such joyous occasions.." Our favorite treacherous monk says as his also treacherous hand goes out towards Lady Sango's bottom.

A loud BAM was heard throughout the forest, leaving our favorite monk passed out on the ground.  



	3. Chapter 3

Our favorite group walks along the beaten dirt, Inuyasha is in front as always but unusually Kagome isnt beside him.

She decided to stay in the back with Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Sango.

Why?

Well that my friend is what puzzles Inuyasha.

'That wench didn't really get over me... but why won't she walk with me?' Wonders Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!," Inuyasha yells ," Get on my back so we can hurry it up! You humans are taking too long!"

"Actually Inuyasha," says Kagome ," I was talking with Sango and she said Kilala can fit one more. So I'll be riding with them is that okay?"

"Heh, whatever, I won't miss ya." Says Inuyasha.

"Okay! And thanks again Kilala." Kagome says as she gets on Kilala's back.

'This is really starting to annoy me,' Thinks Inuyasha ,' I'll get her back when I ignore her when she comes back for me.'

The group stops to make camp in the middle of the forest.

Why?

Inuyasha's grumpy.

Kagome has been practically dissing him this whole time!

'I haven't even done anything wrong!' Thinks Inuyasha, frowning.

"Inuyasha, your ramen is ready." Says Kagome, breaking his line of thought.

"About time wench!" Says Inuyasha, who roughly take the ramen out of her hands.

Which spills the hot liquid on her hand.

"Ouch!" Shouts Kagome.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo say in unison.

"Are you okay?" Sango asks.

"Do you need me to bandage it?" Asks Miroku

"You always kiss my boo-boo's want me to kiss yours?" Shippo says.

"Really guys... it's okay! I'm gonna go find a stream in the woods to wash it off, I'll be back soon!" Says Kagome, fleeing before they can say another word.

"Look what you did Inuyasha!," Yells Sango ," She was staying strong in front of us but she practically ran off to get it off her hand! You are so rude!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome having heard what Sango had said thought,' You're not exactly wrong Sango...but I have another reason for coming out here.'

Her reason?

Who else but the man she loves?

As Kagome washing her hand in the stream she plays with the water until she sees a reflection of someone in the water across from her.

"Hello, Miko " Comes a deep voice from across the waters.

"Well Hello, suprise seeing you here." Says Kagome cheerfully.

"Hn. I told you if you ever wanted to see me all you had to do was leave the campsite. If anything I'm the one suprised." The mysterious man says ( Mysterious to you maybe! Not Kagome!)

"Well, I'll be honest, I've never heard you talk that much."

"Well, Miko, if you left more often you'd hear much more."

"I can't do that... they'd get suspicious!"

"Let them."

Kagome blushes.

"They wouldn't be happy...," Says Kagome. ,"They might even try to attack you..."

"It's not like I am mating you Kagome, I'm sure it would be fine."

"Okay... I guess..." Says Kagome ," But when?"

"Whenever you wish." The mysterious man says.

"How about... on my birthday in 3 days?"

"Of course... though I wonder why on your birthday?"

Kagome blushes.

"B-Because."

"Is that I blush I see on your facial features miko?" They man says with a smirk.

"N-No, it's not. Look I have to go! They are probably wondering what took so long...

"Goodnight Miko, remember in 3 days time."

"Yes. And goodnight." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome goes back to camp, slowly walking along the dirt path.

Blushing and thinking.

'In 3 days?'

'That's awfully close..'

'What will they think?'

'Will they hate me?'

Kagome was confused and worried, she truly loved this man , but her friends were important to her as well.

And she didn't even know if the man loved her back.

What's a girl to do?

'Should I tell them before he comes?'

"Or let them find out in 3 days?'

'More importantly, what is Inuyasha going to think?'

'I don't love him anymore no, but he's like a big brother to me. His opinion does count...'

'And he HATES this guy with a passion...'

Kagome walks along confused with a frown on her face, which turns into a smile.

'Inuyasha can get over it! This guy has made me realize I never really LOVED Inuyasha.. just saw him as a brother.'

'This makes ME happy!'

"I'm Happy again!" Kagome shouts into the woods,smiling.

Kagome walks into her camp soon after, smiling, pushing aside questions about her burn.

"It's nothing really!" Kagome says with a bright smile.

"I like to walk into the woods every now and then anyways!" Kagome says. 


	6. Chapter 6

Before everyone goes to bed, and the fire has gone out, Kagome asks to talk to Sango alone.

To which of course Sango agrees.

As Kagome and Sango are walking along the dirt Sango asks," So what did you want to talk about?"

"About..." Kagome stutters.

"About?" Sango questions.

"My crush..." Kagome blushes and coughs.

"Okay! But why away from everyone else? I would love to rub it in Inuyasha's face!" Sango says, smiling.

Kagome coughs again.

"What is it?" Sango asks.

"I just wanted to know...," Says Kagome ," What you thought of him."

"I haven't met him before Kagome, how can I say whether or not I like him or not?" Questions Sango.

"That's the thing Sango... you have." Kagome says.

"Who?" Sango says, suddenly really interested.

"Come here, i'll whisper it to you, in case anyone is around." Kagome says, blushing.

Sango steps closer to Kagome and leans her head forward.

Kagome whispers in her ear the name of her crush.

To which Sango jumps back with wide eyes.

"Y-Your joking right?!" Says Sango with wide eyes.

Kagome blushes silently saying ,"No".

"W-Well, he's better than Inuyasha I guess.." Says Sango.

"Yeah, he is..." Blushes Kagome.

"I just wanted you to know, being my best friend and all.." Says Kagome. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm posting this early because...

I HAVE A DINNER PARTY :D

I'm joking, I do have one but without the smiley face :(

But Enjoy :D

Ever since Kagome had told Sango who her crush was they had taken walks and talked about the mystery guy ( To you anyways ).

"Kagome... he's tried to KILL you before!" Says Sango.

"C'mon Sango..." Says Kagome ," If he really wanted to kill me , I would be dead."

"Well... yes... I guess I agree with that." Says sango, nodding.

"I just don't know how Inuyasha will react..." Says Kagome.

"But you said you didn't love him anymore Kagome." Says Sango.

"I don't love him anymore, but he's like my brother." Says Kagome.

"Ah..." Says Sango, nodding.

"Well he will HATE this one." Says Sango, snickering.

"Yeah, I guess... huh?" Says Kagome, stopping in her path as she looked up and saw the man she was talking about. 


	8. Chapter 8

THIS IS GONNA BE SHORT BECAUSE TOMORROW HE'S INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

DON'T KILL ME

OKAY?

IM SORRY BUT I FEEL LIKE DRAGGING IT OUT

I KNOW IM EVIL IM SORRY!

BUT IT'LL BE GOOD THAT WAY! SUSPENSE!

Unless... you know... you can figure the guy out by his personality.

For which I applaud you.

Kagome's heart skips a beat.

"And what are you talking about Miko?" Asks the man.

Sango stares, open mouthed.

"It- it's you!" Says Sango.

"Yes, I believe I am me."

"And- and your here!" Says Sango.

"Yes, I am here. Good job Yokai hunter."

"What are you doing here," Asks Kagome ," Your supposed to come tomorrow!"

"Well I was planning on giving you an early birthday present, but I expect it will have to wait till tomorrow."

Kagome blushes and stutters,"Y-Yes th-that would be b-best."

"Miko, why do you stutter?"

"I-I'm just suprised you're here." Says Kagome.

"Hn, I shall see you and your group tomorrow miko. Farewell."

After he turns and leaves, Kagome rushes back to camp with Sango , to which she falls asleep quickly, wishing tomorrow would come faster.

PEOPLE'S HE WILL BE RELEASED TOMORROW.

LIKE THE KRAKEN OR SOMETHING.

BE HAPPY.

LOVE HIM.

LOVE KAGOME.

HATE INUYASHA ;D 


	9. Chapter 9

YOU FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER :D YAY!  
BUT BASICALLY ALL OF YOU EXPECTED THIS I BELIEVE!

Today was Kagome's birthday.

The day HE was supposed to arrive.

And Kagome was EXTREMELY NERVOUS.

Everyone in the group had noticed her nervousness, only Sango knowing why.

To be honest, Sango herself was nervous.

Who wouldn't when the guy your bestfriend had a crush on was someone who had tried to kill her before?

But Sango also knew that this man was a better choice than Inuyasha.

He even had better manners.

So in the end, the good things outwayed the bad things , so she thought why not?

If it works out its all fine with her.

And she would especially like the look on Inuyasha's face.

He did deserve it, going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome, expecting Kagome to be fine with it.

And this would definitely suprise him.

( YOU READY? )

I mean, his older brother showing up, stealing Kagome.

Sango just knew she would love today.

As if on cue she saw someone appear behind Kagome, saying the words...

"Miko."

Alerting everyone to his presence.  



	10. Chapter 10

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, behind a blushing Kagome.

As Inuyasha is, he immediatly pulls out his sword.

"Kagome! Move away from him!" Shouts Inuyasha.

"Actually Inuyasha, I'd prefer to stay right here." Says Kagome.

Everyone, except Sango and Sesshomaru was suprised.

"Lady Kagome, I don't think you know of the dangers! We are lucky you aren't dead yet!" Says Miroku.

"Monk, I would not hurt the Miko." Says Sesshomaru.

Which makes Kagome blush all the more.

"What the hell is going on wench?" Asks Inuyasha, in his normal rough and rude voice.

"Please refrain from calling the miko a wench, little brother." Says Sesshomaru calmly.

"Heh, what do you care?" Says Inuyasha.

"Well, as the miko would put it, we are "friends" " Says Sesshomaru.

Shocking everyone, including Kagome.

"R-really?" Asks Kagome, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Isn't that what you said Miko?" Asks Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Y-Yes I did. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Says Kagome.

"I believe since we are 'friends' Miko, you should call me Sesshomaru."

It seems Sesshomaru liked suprising people.

"T-Then you should c-call me Kagome!"

Sesshomaru nods.

"Then that is what I shall call you K-a-g-o-m-e." Says Sesshomaru.

"I REPEAT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Shouts Inuyasha. ( *sigh* he ruined a moment.. :( )

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and waves him to come down so she can whisper into his ear.

"Yes Mi- Kagome?" Asks Sesshomaru, catching himself.

"We should tease him." Replies Kagome, giggling.

"Tease him? Are you sure? He might take it literally M- Kagome." Asks Sesshomaru, catching himself once again.

Kagome nods.

"Okay then Kagome. Remember you asked for it." Says Sesshomaru, smirking.

"Hm? What do you mea-?" Kagome says being cut off by a pair of lips on hers. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I just have to say, this has been the fanfiction I have been DIEING to write ALL DAY! I kept waiting to get home, because even I didn't know what would happen next! It all just comes out!

So I hope you liked the ending of the last chapter (I sure did), and by the reviews I got (Which I love! Keep Reviewing) you guys did too!

So here it is, chapter 11 of Kagome gets over Inuyasha.

(I am just doing a long chapter a day now.. so its a bit easier!)

Everyone stares in shock, Kagome the most suprised.

Sesshomaru was kissing her.

KISSING HER.

Kagome could only stare, wide eyed, as she looked at Sesshomaru.

He had his eyes closed.

'Lucky...' thinks Kagome ,'He doesn't have to face this awkward moment.'

'If I close my eyes, it'll seem weird... but... whatever.'

Kagome closes her eyes and leans into the kiss.

She feels Sesshomaru smirk against her lips.

'He has an ego.' Thinks Kagome with a smile.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Screams Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru breaks the kiss.

"Well, younger brother, we were doing what I believe you should know, since you do it with the clay pot, kissing." Says Sesshomaru.

"YEAH YEAH, BUT KAGOME'S MINE." Shouts Inuyasha.

"Not anymore brother. Did you not just witness us? Or should I demonstrate for you again?" Says Sesshomaru with a smirk.

Kagome blushes tomato red.

'Isn't this just a prank?' Thinks Kagome.

"NO THANK YOU! KAGOME. GET. OVER. HERE. NOW!" Screams Inuyasha.

"As I said before, I would much rather stay over here with Sesshomaru." Says Kagome, her blush still slightly showing.

"HE'S TRIED TO KILL YOU BEFORE! HE WILL JUST DO IT AGAIN! HE'S ONLY USING YOU TO GET TESSAIGA!" Shouts Inuyasha.

"Brother, if I wanted your sword, I would have it. You seem to have forgotten Tokijin." Says Sesshomaru, slipping and arm around Kagome's waist.

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Shouts Inuyasha.

"I thought I had just made the reason i'm here quite certain." Says Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha can say anything else, Sesshomaru turns Kagome around and hands her a box engraved with flying dogs. (WHY OF COURSE)

"I believe today is your birthday, Kagome."

'I love when he says my name,' Thinks Kagome ,' It just rolls off his tongue.' (SUCH A FANGIRL, BUT I AM TOO)

Kagome opens up the wooden box and see's a finely crafted necklace.

"Se-Sesshomaru! It's so beautiful! ," Says Kagome ," I couldn't possibly accept this!'

"So you are saying you would deny me, Kagome?" Asks Sesshomaru.

"Deny you? What do you mean?" Asks Kagome, with a confused look on her face.

"That necklace you have there, I used one of my own fangs, and one of my father to make it. Do you know why?" Asks Sesshomaru, with an amused glint in his eye.

"No... Why?" Asks Kagome, still confused.

"I - I can answer that, Kagome." Says Sango, stepping forward nervously.

The rest of the group, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango where finally noticed.

Sango looked uncertainly at Sesshomaru who nodded.

"Well then Sango, what does this mean?" Asks Kagome confused.

"Well... Kagome..." Says Sango.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this..."

"But basically..."

"He just asked to court you." Finishes Sango, looking at Kagome with uncertainty in her eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, I'm so tired today, then I had my computer update which took forever, then I had homework, and its just salfjsaf

But this is still something I love , so here is the 12th chapter of Inuyasha and Kagome part 12.

Oh, and I do love lovey dovey stuff, but the flasbacks can be when I'm not ready to pass out!

Enjoy!

"M- Mate you?" Asks Kagome, bewildered.

"Does this displease you, Kagome?" Asks Sesshomaru, worried. ( Of course not showing it )

"Of course not! B-But wow!" Says Kagome, blushing.

"SHE AIN'T MATING YOU!" Shouts Inuyasha.

At this Sesshomaru growls, and turns his head in Inuyasha's direction.

"I have tried to overlook your rudeness, but this has gone too far. Kagome." Says Sesshomaru, looking at her.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru?" Asks Kagome, blushing.

"May we take a walk? Away from this... rude company." Says Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Says Kagome.

They head North from the camp, walking along the dirt path.

"So.. why did you decide to mate me?" Asks Kagome, looking down.

"I don't see why I shouldn't Kagome. You have a good personality, your smart which is rare with women in this era, and your caring. All that I need." Says Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushes.

"Kagome... why didn't you answer me back there?," Asks Sesshomaru ," Do you not wish to mate me?"

"No, I- I do!" Says Kagome, blushing.

"Well then why didn't you say so?" Asks Sesshomaru.

"It's just , when you think about it... It seems fast, but its not." Says Kagome.

"What do you mean by that Kagome?" Asks Sesshomaru, confused.

"Sesshomaru, in my time, instead of mating, it's called marriage." Says Kagome.

"And... people getting married at my age is frowned upon." Explains Kagome.

At this Sesshomaru frowns.

"Women your age are married with kids right now." Says Sesshomaru.

"I know... but you know how I'm educated?"

Sesshomaru nods.

"That's the thing, women have rights in my time. And the thing is, now that women and men have equal rights, it became bad to get married under the age of 18." Says Kagome.

"It's even frowned upon at 18! And I understand how that's different now... but it's still a bit weird isn't it!" Says Kagome.

"Does this mean you will not accept the mating gift?" Asks Sesshomaru.

"No! I want too! See Sesshomaru, I've been in this time for a while, searching for the jewel shards and all... I've grown a bit accustomed to it." Says Kagome, blushing and smiling.

"That's great." Says Sesshomaru, smiling, which suprises Kagome.

"You - You smiled!" Says Kagome, dumbfounded.

"Of course, mate. As an inuyoukai I only show emotions in front of my mate." Says Sesshomaru.

"Ha! Almost forgot!" Says Sesshomaru, still smiling, as he opens the box and takes the necklace.

"For my mate." Says Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru places the necklace on Kagome's neck.

Which announces Kagome, as Sesshomaru's mate, otherwise known as...

The Lady of The Western Lands.

AN: Hope you liked! I'm dieing right now! I'm gonna go pass out! I'll update tomorrow! 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay, just so you know, I've seen all your reviews.

Thanks for the concern, but I was just really tired ^w^

I'm fine now!

And about longer chapters?

See... I try to update every day right?

Well, its already gotten too much for me to do with two stories.

I had to put off Kisshu x Ichigo, so if you want longer chapters you'll have to wait a while.

Sorry for the long author's note, just wanted to get it out there!

Enjoy Kagome gets over Inuyasha Chapter 13!

Kagome and Sesshomaru walk for a while, chatting, ( and suprise ) laughing.

Kagome of course, was still a bit suprised by the sudden change of character.

But, she of course liked it, she felt he was more himself now and that made her happy.

Soon they had to return to camp, Sesshomaru putting his poker face back on. (I'm sorry, was that too much? XD )

As they walked into the camp the others jumped up.

"Kagome! You've been gone for hours! Are you okay?" Asks Sango, going over to her friend.

"Yes Sango, I'm fine! I've agreed to become Sesshomaru's mate." Says Kagome, blushing and looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks at her with a loving look in his eye.

"YOU DID WHAT WENCH?" Shouts Inuyasha, storming over to her.

"YOU'RE MINE! WHO SAID YOU COULD MATE HIM?!" Shouts Inuyasha, yanking her over to him.

Kagome becomes frightened.

"Inuyasha! Let me go! Your hurting me!" Shouts Kagome.

"LIKE HELL I WILL WEN-" Shouts Inuyasha, before he can finish Sesshomaru gently sweeps Kagome away from him.

(You know, cause Sesshomaru is awesome, adorable, and the prince and lord of everything I can think of)

"I HAVE STOOD BY YOUR RUDENESS LONG ENOUGH YOUNGER BROTHER, BUT HURTING MY MATE IS SOMETHING I WILL NOT ALLOW!" Shouts Sesshomaru.

The clearing goes silent.

No one, not even Inuyasha had heard him yell.

And Sesshomaru had pure hate in his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha.

"The only thing that keeps you alive, half-breed, is my mate's kindness. But to INSURE she is kept safe she is to travel with ME." Says Sesshomaru, giving no room for questions.

Sesshomaru turns towards the rest of the group.

"If you wish, you may follow me and my mate. I wish to leave here soon, I can smell the clay pot coming. I do not wish to see such a disgrace to nature." Says Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't want to leave so soon... but I doubt you wish to see the clay pot either." Says Sesshomaru, looking at her with an apologizing look.

Kagome smiles.

"Of course, whatever you say Sesshomaru!" Says Kagome with a radiant smile.

Sesshomaru smiles back at her, suprising everyone in the clearing.

Sesshomaru summons his cloud.

"My lady." Says Sesshomaru, waving towards his cloud.

Everyone jaw dropped, it was like a new Sesshomaru!

"Why of course! Thank you my lord!" Says Kagome, blushing and smiling at the same time.

Kagome reaches out her hand to grasp his and steps onto the cloud.

Sesshomaru wraps his arm around her waist to hold her as they fly on the cloud.

They start going into the air before Sesshomaru looks at the ground.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Asks Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hop on Kilala and raise into the air to follow Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind.

AN: Was this long enough? XD

I have to go get stuff for my science project.

And honestly I WANT to make Kikyo nice!

Basically, I want her to die.

And then come back as a nice person!

What do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!

I LOVE REVIEWS! XD

Enjoy the rest of your day and thanks for reading!  



	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm doing this at 7 PM.

I'm seriously lazy.

I've done nothing all day, I swear.

I've daydreamed of Halloween, because I love Disney Channel during Halloween.

I especially like Halloween Town XD

But anyways... Here ya go :D

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the space the others had left.

'They-they left!' Think Inuyasha.

"They left me! And Kagome as well!" Shouts Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hears a rustling in the woods behind him.

Silence.

Inuyasha starts walking towards the woods, drawing out his sword to kill any demon nearby.

"You filthy demon, you came at a bad time. I'm going to kill you!" Shouts Inuyasha.

"Filthy demon, am I?" Says the mystery person.

Kikyo steps out from the cover of the woods.

"My, my Inuyasha. This is certainly a change from before~." Purrs Kikyo.

Inuyasha steps back.

"Not now Kikyo, I need to go get Kagome back." Says Inuyasha.

Kikyo frowns.

"What about me? You're going to have to choose sometime or another." Says Kikyo.

Inuyasha growls.

"I know."

"Then why don't you just go ahead and choose me?" Asks Kikyo, frowning, " You do love me right?"

Inuyasha stands still, body tensing.

"Of... course." Says Inuyasha ," I wouldn't forget you."

Kikyo frowns at this as well.

"Forget? What do you mean by that?" Asks Kikyo, confused.

"You were my first love Kikyo..." Says Inuyasha ,"I won't forget you... but Kagome is the one I care about now."

Inuyasha runs off into the forest.

Kikyo snarls.

"This is getting bothersome! Betray me before, and now! This will end!" Kikyo storms off after Inuyasha.

Kikyo runs after Inuyasha, sensing where he is going.

The path breaks into two, and she senses demons coming from both sides.

'Just some lowly demons I bet,' Thinks Kikyo ,' I'll take this path, it feels stronger.'

Kikyo heads down the left path.

Kikyo comes to a stop with a steep hill a few feet in front of her, and Inuyasha right in front of the cliff.

"INUYASHA! THIS ENDS NOW!" Yells Kikyo," Betray me once? Shame on me! Betray me twice? SHAME ON YOU!"

Kikyo readies her bow.

"Any last words, Inuyasha?" Kikyo grins evily.

Kikyo feels a shift in the air.

"Actually... yes... I do... Kikyo." Says Inuyasha.

Kikyo starts to shake as Inuyasha turns into...

Naraku.

"What do you want?!" Yells Kikyo.

"Well Kikyo... your too much of a threat. I must erase you." Grins Naraku, making him look innocent, but if you truly knew him... you'd know its far from that.

"Heh, go ahead and try!" Kikyo says, grinning smugly.

All of a sudden, Naraku is behind her

He whispers in her ear...

"I win."

"Wha-" Kikyo's words are cut off as she recieves a sharp push from the back.

Kikyo turns over, trying to catch her balance, but she's too far off the cliff.

She looks up, to see if there's anything to hold onto.

But there's not.

As if to see if this is truly happening she looks back onto the cliff.

To see Naraku, standing there grinning down at her as she falls.

'I guess Inuyasha was right.' Thinks Kikyo, sadly smiling,' It was Naraku. Naraku killed me. And he has killed me once again. I'm sorry Inuyasha.'

Kikyo lets one tear fall as she hits the ground, along with four words.

"I love you, Inuyasha."  



	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Sorry guys! Fall is a VERY busy season for us!

My family is like the Halloween family xD so we go to all these haunted houses.

We went to Kings Island the day before yesterday, and the Mayhem Mansion yesterday.

The Mayhem Mansion was the scariest of course ; they can touch you!

This one guy pulled me back from my sister, her boyfriend, and my brother, and wouldn't let me go and kept trying to kiss me and tickle me!

It was quite weird, as I am pretty socially awkward, I was on the verge of tears!

But anyways, sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 15 of Kagome get's over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffs the air.

'Naraku.' Thinks Inuyasha darkly.

Inuyasha takes off into the direction he smells Naraku.

After a minute or so he reaches a cliff, where he sees Naraku at the edge.

With Kikyo.

'What?' Thinks Inuyasha.

'Kikyo appears to be...angry.' Thinks Inuyasha.

'Probably just meeting... like Kagome always said.' Thinks Inuyasha, beginning to move away.

Until he sees Naraku push Kikyo off the cliff.

Inuyasha's eyes go wide as he rushes to the edge.

"Kikyo!" Shouts Inuyasha.

Inuyasha can tell Kikyo wouldn't be able to hear him with her human ears.

"KIKYO!" Screams Inuyasha.

Inuyasha feels tears streaming down his face.

His ears perk as he hears her say something before she hits the ground.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yells with pain and rage, as he turns over to see Naraku dissapearing.

"HEAR ME NOW NARAKU. I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL AVENGE KIKYO'S DEATH." Screams Inuyasha with rage.

Before Naraku dissapears, Inuyasha see's a smug smile place itself upon his face.

Kagome stands with Sesshomaru on the cloud, still blushing.

'This happened really fast... but I don't regret it.' Thinks Kagome, smiling.

Soon enough, they arrive at Sesshomaru's castle.

As they reach the ground, Sesshomaru instructs the rest of the group to wait at the castle garden's until he get's the room's ready.

"It won't be long, I will have Kagome accompany me while I get your room's ready." Says Sesshomaru.

Miroku's perverted mind kicks in at this, and he whispers his perverted joke to Sango, who laughs as well.

"Is something funny?" Asks Sesshomaru.

"N-No Lord Sesshomaru." Says Miroku, still laughing.

"Hn." Says Sesshomaru.

Kagome taps on Sesshomaru and whispers something in his ear, giggling.

Sesshomaru has a faint smirk on his lips as he nods.

"Kagome tells me, you two wish to share a room." Says Sesshomaru.

Miroku and Sango immediatly stop laughing.

And instead switch to blushing.

"R-Really that's not necessary." Says Miroku.

"W-We're not like that." Stutter's Sango.

Sesshomaru stares at them for a while.

"Very well." Says Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru takes Kagome's arm and leads her into the castle.

"Why did you want me to accompany you Sesshomaru?" Asks Kagome, curious.

"I wish to show you my study." Replies Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tells one of his servants to prepare three rooms, one for Kilala and Shippo, one for Miroku, and the last for Sango.

"S-So I guess we will be sharing rooms." Says a blushing Kagome.

"Well of course, you are my mate Kagome." Says Sesshomaru, laughing.

Kagome smiles at his laugh.

Sesshomaru leads Kagome down a hallway and takes a right.

"Here we are, Kagome." Says Sesshomaru, as he opens up the double doors to his study.

"Wow." Says Kagome, as she enters a large room, filled with books of all sizes, scrolls of all colors, and a gigantic desk in the middle.

"I will have a chair made, like mine, to be put in here, for you." Says Sesshomaru, as he goes to sit in the huge, red chair, that looked extremely comfortable.

"As I spen much time in here, I will assume you will as well." Says Sesshomaru," And as I know of your love for books, I will have the servants install a bookcase in here as well."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Says Kagome, smiling.

Sesshomaru stands up from his chair as he goes over to Kagome.

"I wish you to be happy here Kagome. Whatever you need, just ask, and I will get it for you." Says Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushes.

Sesshomaru smirks, and leans down and gives her hand a kiss.

Just as a demon women from the court walks in.

Sesshomaru growls.

"Why did you walk into my study? Without asking more importantly?!" Growls Sesshomaru.

The female demon eyes Kagome with distaste as she looks over to Sesshomaru with a sweet smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, I was to inform you we have a meeting later tomorrow."

Sesshomaru, pushes her hand off his shoulder, eyeing it wish distaste.

"Hn. I will let it pass this time, as today is a good day for me. Danstielle, meet my mate, Kagome."

The female demon Danstielle, looks taken aback as she looks over at Kagome with hatred.

"You're mating a human? Lord Sesshomaru, this is frowned upon!" Says Danstielle.

Kagome frowns, getting a vibe of jealousy.

Sesshomaru growls.

"This is none of your concern Danstielle, leave, now." Says Sesshomaru, glaring at her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Danstielle bows and exits, closing the doors before she leaves.

Sesshomaru turns too look over at Kagome.

"I am sorry about that Kagome." Says Sesshomaru as he goes to sit behind his desk.

"Is it really frowned upon?" Asks kagome.

Sesshomaru tense's.

"Yes, it is. But I am the most powerful of the Lord's and they dare not do anything." Says Sesshomaru ," Besides Kagome, you're worth it."

Kagome blushes.

"I'm going to go see the others." Says Kagome, as she stands.

Sesshomaru nods.

"If you need to know where to go, ask one of the servants. They are already informed of your title. And you can show them their rooms." Says Sesshomaru.

"Okay, bye Sesshomaru." Says Kagome, as she leaves the room, closing the double doors.

Kagome makes her way through the castle, three minutes later, making her way into the garden.

"Hey! You guys!" Says Kagome, as she stands in the doorway ," Your rooms are ready!"

The group comes over to Kagome, asking what she was doing.

"Sesshomaru showed me his study, its filled to the rim with papers! Quite amazing." Says Kagome, smiling.

As she's going down the hallway she comes face to face with Danstielle.

Danstielle glares at her with jealousy and hatred.

"Guys, this is Danstielle, I met her in Sesshomaru's study today as well." Says Kagome," Danstielle, these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo."

Danstielle curls her lip in disgust.

"The last thing we need are more human's in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

Kagome, while sweet, has a record of getting angry.

Today however, her anger limit had grown a little, as it had been a good day for her.

"Danstielle, you are joking right?" Says Kagome, with a smile still plastered to her face.

Her friends back away, used to the face Kagome was giving right now.

"Joking? Of course not! Personally, I think you are crazy! Ensnaring my precious Lord Sesshomaru in your horrible trap like that!" Danstielle shouts.

The air around Kagome get's darker.

"I think I'm crazy... I think I'm going out of my mind." Says Kagome, her aura getting darker.

"You call me crazy. Are you crazy? Maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy. Ooh I got your crazy."

Kagome all of a sudden, grabs Danstielle by her shirt, dragging her outside.

"Touch MY Sesshomaru again, and I will F*CK YOU UP!" Shouts Kagome.

Danstielle looks at Kagome, with fear.

"Make me! You're just a filthy human!"

Danstielle hears gasps, and looks around to see others had come out, including Sesshomaru.

'Maybe I can prove my worth to him by defeating this ningen.' Thinks Danstielle.

"I will defeat you, and prove my worth to Sesshomaru! You crazy ningen!" Shouts Danstielle.

At this, Kagome snaps.

"I GOT YOUR CRAZY!" Screams Kagome as she brings out her bow and arrow, everyone backing up around her, including Sesshomaru and Danstielle.

'She's a Miko?' Thinks Danstielle frantically.

Kagome shoots her first arrow, narrowly missing Danstielle, taking a piece of her brown hair with it.

"One." Says Kagome, calmly and darkly.

Kagome shoots a second arrow, taking a piece of Danstielle's shirt, with it.

"Two." Says Kagome.

Danstielle by now, is frozen in fear.

She hadn't known Lord Sesshomaru's mate was a miko.

And a powerful one she could tell, it hadn't just took a piece of her hair and clothing, it had burnt her skin!

Kagome readied her third arrow, though she hadn't said it, Danstielle was sure this was to be her last.

Just before Kagome releases her third arrow, Sesshomaru steps forward.

"Kagome." Says Sesshomaru.

This breaks Kagome out of her dark mood.

Kagome looks down at her bow and arrow, and to Danstielle, and smiles sheepishly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru motions for her to follow him into his study, as Danstielle and the group that had gathered around to watch stood still, Danstielle out of fear, and the rest out of awe.

AN: This was pretty long for me!

What did you think?

And the stuff Kagome says?  
I listen to songs when I write, and I thought of that from

Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia

Check it out, its really good :D

Thanks for reading, and remember to review!


End file.
